At Peace With The Past
by Ember-Morinozuka
Summary: Shiori is an ex-Vampire Hunter, who managed to disappear of the Hunter Society's radar for two years old. She shows up again with a pureblood child at Cross Academy. There she meets the familiar faces of her childhood friend and adopted Uncle. She is placed in the Night Class and finds herself torn between her childhood crush and a vampire who seems to understand her in every way.


At Peace with The Past

Name: Shiori Yuko

Race: Human (Ex-Vampire Hunter)

Class: Night Class

Powers/Weapons: Gina Hoshi [Silvery Star] – a dagger that can be extended into a katana. Shiori keeps it on her always.

Personality: She is very stubborn and often gets her way. Shiori is not a morning person, and reacts violently to being woken. When it comes to Miki, she'll fight anyone over her.

Name: Miki Yuko (Shiori's adopted daughter)

Race: Vampire (Pureblood)

Class: Night Class

Powers/Weapons: Miki can project images into your mind, and it's her preferred method of communication. Shiori makes her ask for things out loud so she can perfect her speech and she thinks it's rude to intrude on someone's mind that way.

Personality: Miki is sweet, and is almost impossible to hate. She doesn't understand the concept of Purebloods and Nobles. She is also very shy, and doesn't take too many people

Ember here! Well this is my first fanfiction since joining, so please leave reviews with what you think. All forms of constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry the first chapter is a little short, but I promise that they'll get longer. I'll try to update as soon as possible XD. Zero, will you do our disclaimer?

Zero: Ember doesn't own Vampire Knight, Shiori and Miki belong to Ember though. Now can I have my Bloody Rose back?

Ember: Of course you can, after you bring me some cookies! You all go read the chapter, things might get a little ugly from the intensity of that glare Zero's aiming at me. *gulps*

* * *

I felt little hands shaking my arm, trying to wake me up. I gave a warning growl and pulled my blankets over my head. Suddenly my head was full of images of my house burning, and Miki's scared face causing me to jump up, "Miki!" I looked around and narrowed my eyes at the toddler beside me as I lightly scolded her, "What have I told you about using your powers? Use your words; it's rude to force your images into someone's mind." Miki flinched backwards and said, "I'm sorry, momma." I sighed and pulled her onto my bed, "Are you thirsty Miki?" She nodded and I climbed out of bed and flinched when my feet hit the cold floor, "Miki…if you weren't just two years old, I'd kill you for this. You're lucky I like you." I continued to tell Miki how lucky she was the entire way into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood. I grabbed a black sippy cup and poured the bag into the cup. Complaining about the cold floor on my way back to my bed, I crawled back into my bed and passed her the cup, "Now other than that, why did you wake me up Miki?" She took a long drink from her cup and sent me an image, "Cross Academy? We have to go there today don't we? Or is it tomorrow?" I glanced at my calendar and grinned, "I see…we should be getting ready. Remind me to turn off the air conditioner before we leave."

"Wow…Miki isn't this place just beautiful?" I asked her as I grabbed our bags out of the trunk. She nodded, and before I could tell her to use her words, she said, "Pretty." I smiled at her, "Stay close." A voice met my ears, "I thought you were dead." I put on my serious face, "It's been too long Zero." I pushed Miki behind me and took hold of Gina Hoshi, ready to attack my friend if necessary. Zero's eyes shined with a darkness that I knew could only come with great pain; they weren't the kind violet eyes that I loved so much when I was younger. He had a cold glare that wasn't directed at me but at Miki, "Why do you protect her? You're a-""No!" I shouted at him. I couldn't bear him to say the words. It was a piece of the past that I refused to remember. I pulled out Gina Hoshi and expanded it, "Zero, do you plan to harm Miki? If that's the case, then I am afraid Headmaster Cross will be losing students today. I cannot attend a place where my daughter may be harmed." His eyes flashed with surprise before returning to that stony glare, "I was sent to escort you two to the Headmaster." I put away my weapon and then smiled sadly at him, "I suppose that night changed you Zero…I remember you used to be very kind." Before I could blink, Miki had run around me and was holding onto Zero's pants smiling up at him, "Are you Momma's friend? I'm Miki. Momma isn't really my Momma, my real Momma and Daddy left. Why don't you smile?" My mouth dropped open a little. That was the most Miki had said at one time all week. Zero looked surprised that she was willingly that close to him and he looked at me, "Get her away from me." She frowned, "You don't like me? That's ok; I'll still be your friend. Soon you'll be my friend too!" I was shocked, "Zero…Miki doesn't like many people. And she doesn't like guys at all, I don't know why but she seems to have taken a liking to you. Why don't you carry her? I have my arms full with our bags." Miki turned her puppy eyes on to Zero, and I knew it was only a matter of moments before he caved. The Zero I knew couldn't resist puppy eyes, but this new Zero could be different. A few moments passed before he bent down and picked her up, "This doesn't mean I like you vampire." Miki chuckled and sent an image of Zero and Miki holding hands with ice cream to me causing me to laugh as well "Don't get ahead of yourself, hunny." Zero was frozen, "What was that?" I scolded her, "Miki! You aren't supposed to do that to people you just met! How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude to intrude on someone's mind?" Miki's lip quivered and I was struggling against the urge to apologize and tell her that it's ok. Zero snapped at me, "It's fine, don't listen to her, kiddo." I chuckled, "Looks like you're still a softie underneath Zero." He glared at me, "I just don't want her crying in my ear." I couldn't hide my grin, the entire way to the Headmaster's office. We walked in and the Headmaster stared at Zero and Miki like they had sprouted extra heads, but didn't say anything about it, "Hello there Shiori, it's been far too long since anyone's seen you! And who is that little cutie in Zero's arms?" I smiled, "Hello Uncle Kaien, I wasn't aware that you were the headmaster." I sat my bags down and attempted to pull Miki away from Zero, "This is Miki, my adopted daughter. And being the legendary hunter you used to be, I'm sure you're well aware that she's not human. In fact, my little Miki is a princess of the purest blood." Miki clung to Zero tighter and I frowned, "I heard you adopted a daughter of your own Uncle Kaien, where is she?" Kaien smiled, "Oh I'm sure that she's on her way, so how did you come to adopt such a beautiful little princess?" I bit my lip and crinkled my nose, a habit that I formed forever ago whenever I didn't want to talk about something Zero's eyes met mine as he spoke, "Does it matter? Can we just get this over with?" He sat Miki on the floor and she hid behind Zero's legs. The door opened, and I turned to face the new arrival. A girl with brown hair and very warm eyes walked in, "Zero, who is the little girl?" I said, "You must be Uncle Kaien's daughter. I'm Shiori and the little girl is my daughter Miki." She looked at me, "Uncle? I didn't know Head- I mean Father had a niece." I laughed, "He doesn't. Uncle Kaien just insists that I call him that." She smiled, "Well I'm Yuki, and it's nice to meet the both of you." She crouched down in front of Miki and said, "Well you're a cutie." I said, "Say hello to Yuki, Miki. Don't be so shy, and use your words not your pictures." Miki buried her face in Zero's pants leg, and I heard a mumbled, "Hello." I chuckled, "Sorry, she's kind of shy." Yuki straightened up, "It's ok, and what do you mean 'her pictures'?" I glanced at Kaien and he nodded, "Miki's a vampire. It's one of her abilities." Yuki's eyes widened, "So does that mean you're a vampire too?" I shook my head, "No, Miki is adopted. Why don't we sit down, and get all this straightened out."


End file.
